Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha,
NickJrRockz's TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast *Dora - The Backyardigans *Boots - The Wonder Pets *Benny - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Isa - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Tico - Peter Rabbit *Swiper - The Not-So-Nice Dragon (The Backyardigans) *Map - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Backpack - The Little Einsteins *Diego - The Team Umizoomi *Baby Jaguar - Blue (Blue's Clues/Blue's Room) *The Fiesta Trio - Ojo, Treelo, and Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *The Grumpy Old Troll - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *The Big Red Chicken - Bullwinkle (Rocky & Bullwinkle) and lots more! Episodes Season 1 #The Legend of the Brown Moose #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Piggies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Wubbzy Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #The Little Einsteins #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #The Backyardigans Save the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Mike the Knight's Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Us, Mr. Riddlers Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #UmiCar the Fire Truck #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Backyardigans #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Rocket #Buck, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Captain #Super Rocket! #Click! #A Present for Steve #Rapido Peter Rabbit! #A Letter for The Not-So-Nice Dragon #The Backyardigans, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Frosty, the Circus Snowman Season 3 #The Lost City #The Backyardigans Had a Little Lamb #Meet The Team Umizoomi #Stuck Truck #Plex the Robot #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Kittens #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Wonder Pets #The Wonder Pets' Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #The Backyardigans Save the Game #The Backyardigans' Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #The Wonder Pets' Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #The Backyardigans' Fairytale Adventure #Sofia, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Kai-Lan, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #The Not-So-Nice Dragon the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Characters, Backyardigans #Super Objects! #Catch the Objects! #The Backyardigans Got a Kitten #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #The Backyardigans and The Team Umizoomi to the Rescue #A Crown for Joe #The Mixed-Up Seasons #The Backyardigans' Dance to the Rescue #Save the Team Umizoomi #The Backyardigans' First Trip #Blue's Roar #The Wonder Pets to the Rescue #The Backyardigans' World Adventure #Baby Crab #The Backyardigans' Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Little Einsteins Parade #Gil's Big Race #Molly's Unicorn Flowers #The Backyardigans' Jack-in-the-Box #The Backyardigans' Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Wonder Pets #Bullwinkle's Magic Show #Gil's Treasure #The Backyardigans Save Three Kings Day #The Backyardigans Save the Three Little Piggies #Meow, Meow to Play Park #The Backyardigans Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Object's Dream Adventure #The Backyardigans' Christmas Carol Adventure #The Backyardigans Help the Birthday Wubbzy #Pirate Treasure Hunt #The Wonder Pets' Celery Wish #The Backyardigans' Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #The Backyardigans' Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Objects! #The Backyardigans' Hair-Raising Adventure #Zoe Comes Home #Captain Hook Gets Married #The Backyardigans' Ballet Adventure #The Wonder Pets' First Flyboat #Vacaciones! #The Backyardigans in Captain Land #Peppa Pig's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Horse King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #The Backyardigans Save King Spirit #Bullwinkle's Magic Wand #The Not-So-Nice Dragon's Favorite Things #The Backyardigans' Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Buck Season 7 #The Backyardigans' Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #The Backyardigans' Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #The Backyardigans' Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #The Backyardigans' Moonlight Adventure #Periwinkle's Big Surprise! #The Backyardigans & The Team Umizoomi's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Gil the Castaway #Binyah Binyah's Big Music Show #The Backyardigans' Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Rocket #The Backyardigans' Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #The Backyardigans Rock #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 #The Backyardigans & Periwinkle to the Rescue #Kittens Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Puppies in Mittens #The Backyardigans' Great Roller Skate Adventure #Travis' Birthday Party #The Backyardigans & Wilbur's Riding Adventure #The Backyardigans' Rainforest Talent Show #The Backyardigans & The Team Umizoomi in the Time of Dinosaurs #The Backyardigans' Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #The Backyardigans in Wonderland #The Backyardigans' Museum Sleepover Adventure #The Backyardigans' Super Soccer Showdown #The Backyardigans & the Very Sleepy Monkey Backyard Sliders The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|The Backyardigans as Dora The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg|The Wonder Pets as Boots Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg|Gil as Benny Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|Molly as Isa Peter Rabbit.png|Peter Rabbit as Tico Team-umizoomi.jpg|The Team Umizoomi as Diego Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg|Hook as The Grumpy Old Troll Not So Nice Dragon.jpg|Not So Nice Dragon as Swiper the Fox Gallery Pablo the Penguin.jpg|Pablo, Tyrone the Moose.jpg|Tyrone, Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua, 300px-Tasha Page Picture.png|Tasha, 300px-Austin Page Picture.png|& Austin as Dora Linny 2.jpg|Linny, Wonder-pets3.jpg|Tuck, Wonder-pets4.jpg|& Ming-Ming as Boots Gil.jpg|Gil as Benny Molly (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Molly as Isa Jprabbit2-popup.jpg|Peter Rabbit as Tico Rocket.png|Rocket as Map Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, Quincy.png|Quincy, June.jpg|June, Annie-0.png|& Annie as Backpack Team-umizoomi.jpg|Milli, Geo, & Bot as Diego Blue as Boots.jpg|Blue as Baby Jaguar Ojo in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Ojo, Treelo in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Treelo, Tutter in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|& Tutter as The Fiesta Trio Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Petunia Not So Nice Dragon.jpg|The Not So Nice Dragon as Swiper Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg|Captain Hook as the Grumpy Old Troll 347054-Bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle as Big Red Chicken Mike.jpg|Mike the Knight as Pablo Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg|Frosty as Leon the Lion Zoe in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Zoe as Baby Winky Wubbzy.jpg|Wubbzy as Wizzle Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg|Pail as Amelie The France Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg|Shovel as Tanzania Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Russia Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Mei The China Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer: The Movie spoofs Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:NickJrRockz Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Ideas Category:Nickelodeon Style Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Disney Style Category:Trailer Ideas